ATW Podsumowanie: Za dużo ludzi odpadło
Around The World Odcinek 14 Na początku zwyczajnie kamery i pare zwierząt.Kamera biegnie przez holl samolotu, a przy barze siedzi Chris popijający kawe. Kamera idzię do kabiny kapitana gdzie siedzi Izzy która kieruje samolotem, a obok niej Owen który panikuje. Kamera wychodzi na zewnątrz. Dokładniej do Egiptu gdzie tańczą Heather i Courtney, a za nimi Duncan pada na ziemie ze śmiechu. Kamera idzie na plan wChinach gdzie Rick szuka Very, a ona razem z Arthurem kryję się za murem chińskim. Sonny tańczy na wulkanie na Hawajach. Kamera idzie teraz do Tybetu gdzie medutuje Harold, a przez okno widać marznących LeShawne, Dj'a i Codyego. Dalej gdzieś gdzie jest zimno widać Lindsay szukającą Tylera, a pomaga jej Millie. Plan w nowym Jorku. Ivan pomaga Heather zerwać koronę ze Statuły Wolności, a z tyłu widać Aminet, Venus i Gwen które nie mogą się z tego przestać śmiać, a za nimi stoi odrzucony przez Gwen, Trent. W Polsce w Pałacu Kultury widać Bridgette oraz Philip'a którzy szukają pomusłuy jak stąd zejść. JJ i Kyle są opiekani na rożnie na Syberii, a opala ich Aoife. Na koniec Agata balansuje na linie pomiędzy London Eye i Big Benem traci równowage i wpada do Tamizy a plusk powoduje że pojawia się napis Around The World. Pojawia się na początku wielka litera "A" potem "T" oraz "W". Wyluje napis "Around The World" i na końcu pokazuje się studio gdzie przegrani mówią "Podsumowanie" widok na studio, a na środku stoją Arthur i Vera Arthur: Cześć ludzie! Vera: Witajcie w drugim podsumowanie z serii Around The World! wszyscy biją brawo Arthur: Wiecie dobrze, że normalnie to McKey i Sierra miały prowadzić podsumowania, ale teraz aktualnie McKey prowadzi nowe show, a Sierra jest dopiero w drodze powrotnej do Ameryki! Vera: W sumie. Nawet cieszę się, że odpadłam. Kolejne tygodnie, tym razem w ciasnym samolocie z Chrisem mogą zabić. Dosłownie! Arthur: Tak racja! I pomyśleć, że ktoś to ogląda... w stronę Arthura leci kowadło, szybki unik Arthura Arthur: To znaczy oczywiście, że wszyscy to oglądają! na sali wybucha śmiech i z nieba zaczynają spadać kowadła Vera: Słucham? Nie no my mamy cały program, a wy chcecie zniszczyć nam studio? do studia chodzi blada Katie, wampirzyca i normalna Sadie Sadie: Nie wierzę, że ugryzł się w szyje, a mnie nie! Katie: Pogódź się z tym on mnie kocha, a ciebie wyrzucił z zamku! Sadie: O wielkie rzeczy! Przynajmniej teraz nie jestem blada jak duch! Katie: Taka cera jest teraz w modzie kochana! Sadie: Bla, bla, bla! Panno gotko! Katie zaczyna syczeć na Sadie Sadie: Pogódź się z prawdą! Arthur: Hej, mamy tu program! Katie: Phi! Sadie: Phi! Katie i Sadie siadają daleko od siebie Vera: Tak... dzisiaj porozmawiamy o połączeniu Słodkich Podróżniczek i Nie mających Pomysłu Na Nazwę drużyny, Porozmawiamy z Heather, Courtney i Bridgette czyli o trzech osobach które wyleciały z gry po ostatnim podsumowaniu, o tym co robi teraz Izzy i o eliminacji trzech facetów, czyli Ivan, JJ i osoba która odeszła Kyle. Arthur: Ale zanim to, porozmawiajmy o Słodkich Podróżniczkach! pojawia się Film o Słodkich Podróżniczkach ''Narrator: Słodkie Podróżniczki. drużyna z siedmioma osobami w drużynie. Od początku drużyna która do chwile gościła na eliminacjach. Vera, Millie, Arthur, Heather, Courtney i Bridgette. To wszyscy którzy wylecieli. Jednak w programie uchowały się dwie osoby. Lindsay i powracająca Millie. Teraz już nie ma Słodkich Podróżniczek. Czy dziewczyny poradzą sobie w grze?'' Vera: To było okropne! Arthur: Kto wymyśla takie teksty!? Eva i Ezekiel podnoszą ręcę Eva: Co?! Każą nam siedzieć! To siedzę i piszę dialogi! Ezekiel: A ja jej służę jako stolik! Hura! Vera: Ok. Myślałam, że wygląda to normalniej... Arthur: Nie ma co. Powitajmy Heather, Courtney i Bridgette! do studia wchodzą dziewczyny Courtney: Witajcie moi fani! Heather: Chciałaś chyba powiedzieć moi fani! Courtney: Przestań. Rozśmieszasz mnie. Twoi fani? Courtney i reszta studia zaczęła się śmiać Heather: Zamknijcie się! Nie potrzebuje was by wygrać... Bridgette: Wiesz, że już odpadłaś jak cała reszta tutaj? Heather: Ja przewiduje jednak mój wielki powrót! Co nie? Bridgette: Lindsay cię wywali! Bridgette zaczyna krzyczeń jak obłąkana'' '''Bridgette: Lindsay jest mądra! Wie więcej niż cała reszta tutaj! wspina się po drabinie i zrzuca oświetlenie Courtney: Ten upadek w Japonii chyba nie wyszedł jej na dobre... Brook wchodzi na scenę Brooke: Witajcie w najlepszej i najbardziej profesjonalnej części tego żałosnego programu. W Oo! Brook Szpieguje! Tutaj wasza ulubiona niezależnie powołana dziennikarka Brooke... Vera: Mimo, że kradniesz nam czas antenowy to mów... Arthur: Tylko śpiesz się! Vera i Arthur uciekają ze studia Brooke: Tak! Mam tu dla was nowe ploteczki z gry. Mianowicie znowu przybył do nas najedzony Wujek Gryzak! Wujek Gryzak wchodzi do studia i macha wszystkim, po chwili Katie klęczy przy nim Katie: Panie! Czego potrzebujesz! Wujek Gryzak: Niczego. Wracaj sługo! Sadie: Katie, weź się opanuj! Katie: A co ja zrobiłaś? Sadie: Nie pamiętasz? Katie: No wiem, że się na ciebie poważnie obraziłam! Phi! Sadie: Phi! Brooke: Nieważne. Wujku Gryzaku. Powiesz nam co się stało w tym Studiu dzisiaj przed programem? Wujek Gryzak: Co się miało stać? No zaprosiłaś mnie... Brooke: Noo... Nikt inny nie chcę tutaj przychodzić... wszyscy zaczynają się śmiać. '''Brooke:' Teraz ważna jest ta płyta, które nagrały kamery ochrony przed programem! Wujek Gryzak: Co to jest kamera? Wiesz ten człowiek ma już 300 lat na karku. Brooke: Ruchome obrazki! pojawia się klip jak Wujek Gryzak wysysa Katie krew Sadie: Potworze! Katie! A jednak się z nim całowałaś! Wyjdź! Katie: Ja tego nie pamiętam... Sadie: I jeszcze dodał ci pigułkę gwałtu! Katie idiotko jak mogłaś się dać nabrać! Wujek Gryzak: To jest pomówienie! Heather: Halo! My tu ciągle jesteśmy! Courtney: Właśnie. Jak może was interesować jakiś 300 letni dziad, a nie my? Widzowie: Nie interesuje! Ta dziwna dziewczyna go tu przyprowadza! Brooke: Hej! Nie jestem dziwna! Wyjdźcie! Widz: Tak i tak już nam wystarczająco mało płacą by wysłuchiwać te brednie! Sadie zaczyna okładać Wujka Gryzaka po czym wyrzuca go do śmietnika Sadie: A masz! Za gwałcenie Katie. Katie: Och Sadie! Mimo, że już będę zawsze bała się światła to zawszę będę twoją BFF! Heather: Dziewczyno! To makijaż! Katie wyciera twarz o bluzkę Sadie: Nie jesteś wampirem! Katie: Nie jestem wampirem! zaczynają razem skakać ze szczęścia po chwili do studia wchodzą Arthur i Vera Vera: Emm... to co będziemy to kontynuować? Arthur: Chyba musimy... może porozmawiamy teraz z Izzy? Vera: Ona nie jest przecież normalna?! nagle pojawia się za nimi Izzy Izzy: Izzy lubi ciasteczka i swojego goryla! Vera: Dobrze... powitajcie Izzy... Izzy: I mojego gadającego goryla! pokazuje im wózek z gorylem w środku ze smoczkiem Gadający Goryl: Na pomoc... Izzy: O cicho mój ty mały gorylusiu! Arthur: Wiesz, że ty niszczysz mu całą psychikę? Izzy: Haha! Izzy to wie, ale to lubi. Vera: A mogłabyś nie mówić do siebie w trzeciej osobie? Izzy: Dobrze Izzy spróbuje! Arthur: Vero. Szkoda wysiłku. Vera: Tak. Może masz rację. Arthur: Więc Izzy. Powiedz. Co czułaś po swojej eliminacji? Izzy: Wiesz. Tak naprawdę to sama odeszłam. Nie chciałam żyć dłużej bez mojego malutkiego szympańsika! Gagający Goryl: Nie jestem szympansem, jestem gorylem! Izzy: Moja mała małpeczka się pozłościła? Gadający Goryl: A nie ważne... Arthur: Może zawiadomić jakąś organizacje która chroni zwierzęta? Vera: Albo przynajmniej wysłać go do ZOO. Gadający Goryl: Wszystko jest lepsze niż to. Serio. Arthur: Nawet siano? Gadający Goryl: Tak. Nawet siano. Vera: Może zaprosimy kolejne osoby do studia? No chyba to zbytnio nie ma sensu. Rozmowa z Wujkiem Gryzakiem, albo Izzy. Eva: Właśnie nudzi mi się. Duncan: No. Dajcie nam już wrócić do swojego życia. Owen: Tak. Miałem normalne życie, a tutaj nie ma nawet ciasta! zaczyna płakać Atlantha: Jak mi jest go szkoda! Kathy: Mnie też. Atlantha: Mam nadzieje, że wreszcie wrócę do domu. Kathy: No. Tutaj jest koszmarnie nudno. Atlantha: Ja już siedzę tutaj bez sensu od dwóch sezonów i nawet mi nie zaplanują debiutu, ani nic... smutne... Kathy: Ale mam to samo! Wyleciałam na samym początku My Small Restaurant, a teraz tu siedzę bez sensu. Mogłabym być już w domu! Noah: Dobra laski. Nie mardźcie! Tyler: My mamy gorzej! Noah: Niestety, ale on ma rację... Duncan: Kółko lamentów? Noah: Sam marudzisz od dwóch tygodni... Atlantha: Jesteś nieznośny! Kathy: I irytujący! Trent: Może już serio spakujemy się i pójdziemy do domu? Heather: Zgadzam się. Brałam już udział w tylu sezonach, że mam dosyć. Courtney: Ja też! Już tyle tu przeszłam... Izzy: Mój malutki gorylek! Arthur: Zaprosimy teraz Ivana i JJ'a? Vera: Chyba tak.. do studia wchodzą Ivan i JJ Ivan: Witajcie fani! JJ: Cześć! Vera: Hej! Powiedzcie czy jesteście zawiedzeni tym, że już nie bierzecie udziału w programie? Ivan: Absolutnie nie! Nie cierpię Chrisa i tych jego chorych gier! JJ: A ja się cieszę, że nareszcie uwolniłem się od Aminet. Ivan: Przez nią... cała ta gra nie miała sensu! Ona jest podła! JJ: No on ma rację, ona jedyna nie zasługuje na to by tutaj być... Arthur: Serio? Dlaczego? JJ: Wiesz. Nic szczególnego, ale zawsze. No nie jest zrównoważona. Raz jest bawet miła, a kolejny raz znowu chcę nas zabić. Nie wiem dlaczego... na środek studia znowu wychodzi Brooke Brooke: Witajcie znowu. Mam tu dowody na to, że Aminet ma problemy. JJ: Słuchaj. Znajdź coś ciekawego. No to już wszyscy wiemy. Ivan: Właśnie nuda, jak ten cały program! Ivan wpada do podziemi Ivan: To był tylko żart! Haha! JJ: Mi tego nie zrobicie prawda? Vera: Mam nadzieje, że nie. Arthur: No ja też. Brooke: Mam tu świetne informacje z pierwszej ręki na to, że Aminet ma za sobą zakład poprawczy i wizyte w zakładzie psychiatrycznym. wszyscy są w szoku JJ: Słucham?! Brooke: Tak! Ona ma coś z głową, co sprawia, że jest jedną osobą, ale ma zmienne humory! Raz jest miła, raz wredna, a czasem nawet obojętna. Arthur: No spodziewałem się czegoś, ala zabiła człowieka, ale trudno. JJ: Czekaj... To znaczy, że ona nie jest stabilna emocjonalnie? Brooke: A co ja powiedziałam... JJ: Nie ważne. Vera: Ale to jest okropne! Co nie? Eva: Znowu się nudzę... Tyler: Ja też, chcę lody! Atlantha: Truskawkowe! Tyler: I cytrynowe! Sadie: Anyżkowe! Katie: A ja ludzką krew! cisza Katie: To znaczy lody pomidorowe! Kathy: Fuj! Jaki koszmarny smak! Katie zaczyna syczeć na Kathy Noah: Banda dziwaków... Ezekiel: Co nie? Noah: Tak banda dziwaków... Vera: Wróćmy do tematu. Arthur: Tak! JJ mamy dla ciebie grę, zainspirowanymi twoją drużyną... Oto Koło Wredności i Pasażerów! JJ: Serio... kto piszę te teksty? Eva podnosi rękę'' '''Ezekiel: A ja jestem stolikiem! Vera: Nie ważne. Musisz wylosować kogoś z tego koła i powiedzieć nam coś wstydliwego o nim. Czy to nie wredne? JJ: Troszeczkę... Arthur: No to zaczynamy... JJ kręci kołem i wylosowuje Venus JJ: Hmm... wiem, że naprawdę jest mega opalona, ale maluje się jakąś farbą z rana... JJ kręci kołęm i wylosowuje Ivana JJ: Śpi z misiem! JJ kręci kołem i wylosowuje Gwen JJ: Kocha komedie romantyczne... JJ kręci kołem i wylosowuje Aminet JJ: Chyba już dość o niej wiecie... JJ po raz ostatni kręci kołem i wylosowuje siebie JJ: Co? Muszę powiedzieć coś wstydliwego na mój temat? Arthur: Przykro mi, ale takie są zasady... JJ: A co zrobię jeżeli odmówię? Ivan krzyczy z piwnicy Ivan: Nie radzę! JJ: No ja... noszę stringi! wszyscy zaczynają się śmiać Sadie: Fuj to wstrętne! sama zaczyna się przyglądać swojemu tyłkowi Arthur: Mamy coś jeszcze w planie? Vera: Był jeszcze chyba Kyle, ale nie przybył.. nagle do studia wpada samolot, wszyscy się chowają Heather: Co to było? Courtney: Nie wiem, ale żyjemy! Heather: Chris nie wypłacił by się! z samolotu wychodzi Sierra Wszyscy: Sierra?! Sierra: Przepraszam musiałam coś zniszyć... jako singiel! ucieka Vera: No to chyba już koniec... Arthur: No tak mi się wydaje, nie mamy nawet studia... Vera: No cóż. To na tyle. Więc do zobaczenia! Arthur: Wrócicie teraz do samolotu Chrisa i dowiecie się kto zadebiutuje! Koniec Kategoria:Odcinki Around The World